iForgot It All
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: SEDDIE! When Sam cracks her head and looses her memory, what will Carly, Freddie and Spencer do to save her? I'm so bad at summaries SEDDIE I PROMISE. T just in case
1. iFall

iFall

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Demon!" I shouted.

"Dork!" She retorted. This was part of our daily routine, the best part. It was Wednesday, the fourth day of the week, so we used the fourth letter of the alphabet, D, to start our insults.

"Devil!" I shouted, standing up, my butt leaving my bean bag. I scanned the studio, looking for inspiration for my next blow.

"Dweeb!" She stood up as well, her long blonde hair swaying, the color contrasting against her purple sweatshirt (**A/N see profile)**. I looked around franticly, my eyes falling upon a torn picture of her and her ex-boyfriend Pete. Ever since the breakup, she's been doing everything to try and get a boyfriend.

"Desperate!" I say, quietly and slowly. Her face falls.

"What did you call me?" I heard warning in her voice, but I wasn't going to back down now. "You're the one he keeps chasing after Carly Shay," anger rising in her voice, her cheeks turned red, "even though she keeps saying 'no'. Even though she rejects you time and time again, you keep going. Can't you see, or are you just too plain STUPID?" She screams, to my confusion.

"See what?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Well I can't see why you even like her. She's too perfect! Too predictable and too prissy! The prissiest!" She took a step closer and put her index finger on my chest. "Love is pop rocks, sweet and spicy, together making an explosion. You're the sweet, you need your spicy! Someone daring, dangerous, NOT a mama's boy, you need an opposite!" She stepped so close to me that I could feel her breathe on my face. "You need someone like me." She kissed my cheek and stepped back. I didn't move.

Her face fell. "Sam-" I said reaching out to her, she stepped back. She looked at my hand with disgust.

**(Sam's POV)**

Why did I just do that? Holy CHIZ I'm an idiot! Where did that come from? He looked at me with pity and… was that concern? Nah, you're hallucinating Sam. "I shouldn't have come." I walk out and down the stairs.

"Sam!" he calls. I turn around, painfully twisting my ankle. I scream and flail my arms as I start to fall backwards. "Sam, NO!" He screams and bolts after me, missing me by a second. I fall all the ways down the stairs. All I hear is Freddie shouting my name and coming after me and Spencer yelling. **(A/N Carly is at an after school club) **I open my eyes, lying on my back at the bottom of the stairs, to see Freddie sitting right next to me.

"Sam, don't leave me. I'm so sorry." He says, turns to Spencer and commands "Get my mom, now!" He pulls out his phone and punches in three numbers. My head _REALLY HURTS_ and my vision is really blurry. "I'm Freddie Benson at the Bushwell Hotel, Seattle, apartment 3C **(A/N I made that up) **and my friend just fell down a flight of stairs. Her head is bleeding and," her puts his warm hand on my chest, "she's barely breathing. My mom is a doctor and is," right on cue a door opens, "right here." He hands his cell phone to his mom. Freddie bends down next to me and breathes in my ear, "Sam, you can't leave me. You just can't! I- I love-" I black out.


	2. iDeath

iDeath

**(Sam's POV)**

Ugh, my head! And my ankle! What happened to me? Wait, why can't I remember? My eyes are still shut, and I didn't feel like opening them.

"NO! She can't be dead! She just CAN'T be!" I heard a teenage male voice say, almost yelling, to a female's 'shhh'. "Shut up Carly! Sam can't be dead, she CAN'T be dead!"

"It's too late F-Freddie." I heard a teenage girl's voice shaking, probably from crying. I open my eyes a crack to see a tall brunette teenage boy being held back by an adult, maybe 27?, with long-ish black hair. Next to me sat a sobbing teenage girl who looked like the adult, probably his sister. She was wearing black and pink, both boys wore tee-shirts and jeans, and I wore… a hospital gown? I was in a hospital? That would explain the pain, but why was I there?

"No it's not." The boy named Freddie whispered as he stopped struggling. The adult let him go as he rushed to me. I think I know him, but from where?

"You're… crazy" The girl who must be Carly cried. "She's been dead for half an hour." Whoa, I am _not_ dead, right? I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them too look into 'Freddie's' eyes, which were a lovely shade of brown, like sweet chocolate.

"Her eyes are open, on her own. She's- Sam's- ALIVE!" He wrapped his arms armed my neck and hugged me until the adult pulled him off.

"WHAT!" Carly screamed. She jumped like a thousand volts of electricity were sent through her.

All three of them started asking questions; the boy named Freddie held my hand as if I was about to disappear. The doors fly open as a doctor walks through. "Freddie, there's nothing we can do, you have to-" he stops, seeing my eyes are open. He turns sickly pale. "Samantha Puckett." Hey, that's my name! My name is Samantha Puckett. "I'm Dr. Renolds. How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling? "I-" my voice was raspy, so I clear it, "I do not know. Would you be so kind as to tell me why am I in a hospital?" All four of the people near me give each other glances. The adult who is not the doctor comes up to me, the only one looking at me like I am _not_ crazy.

"Sam, do you know that name?" He asks. It looks like he has done this before.

"Yes, that is my name." he smiles.

"Alrighty, does the name Spencer Shay ring a bell?"

It does, but I can't remember why. "I know the name, but I do not know from where I know it." Carly and Freddie look at the doctor with concern.

"Sam, I'm Spencer Shay, Carly's," he points to the girl named Carly, "big brother. This is Freddie Benson." he points at the boy named Freddie, "Do you understand?" I nodded.

"That was quite a fall you took there, Samantha." The doctor said. Freddie's face started to blush, slightly.

"It's Sam," he says, looking at me, "She likes to be called Sam." I liked that name, and the way he looked at me.

"Alright, _Sam_," he pulls out a small flashlight and passes it before my eyes, "follow the light. You owe this boy your life." He nudges Freddie, who continues to blush.

"I do?" I ask, my eyes following the light.

"Yup. He gave you CPR when you passed out, long enough so that you went into a coma instead of dying immediately. You were in the coma for about a week." He took out a Popsicle stick type thingy. "Say 'Ahh'." I did. "Your heart stopped beating, Freddie insisted on giving you CPR, and now you're alive." Freddie's face was pink, as was mine.

"How is she, doc?" Spencer Shay asked his hand on my arm.

"She'll live. Slight head trauma and a twisted ankle. She'll have to stay in the hospital for another 24 hours, seeing that she just escaped death." The doctor patted my other arm. "You're one lucky girl." And with that he left.

"How do I know you?" I asked, looking at all of them. They looked shocked.

"Well," Carly says, "I'm your best friend, Spencer's my brother, you practically live at my apartment, and Freddie lives across from me. We do a web show called iCarly. Freddie's the technical producer and you hate-" Freddie cut her off.

"Vegetables. You hate vegetables." He gave Carly a warning look.

"Yeah." She stutters.

"Oh, ok." I say, starting to get the picture.

"And my mom is obsessed with cleanliness." Freddie says, smiling. "Thanks to her, you're alive."

Then it hit me. "Where is my mother?" I could almost feel the awkward.

Freddie spoke. "She doesn't really care, no offence. She's a drunkie and only cares about herself. Sorry." I remember that.

"How did I fall?" I asked. Everyone looked at Freddie, who turned pink.


	3. iLearn

iLearn

**(Freddie's POV)**

"_How did I fall?" She asked. Everyone looked at me to which I turned pink._

"Uhm, do you think I could talk to Freddie in private? Please?" She asked the others, seeing my face. I sat at the edge of her bed. I couldn't stand to see her this way. She looked so broken.

"Freddie, I do remember a bit, now that I know a bit." She laid her hand on m. The doctors must have defibrillated her one time too many because the moment she touched me a shock ran up my arm. "We are famous internet people or something along those lines. Am I crazy?" She stared at me intently.

"No, you're not. Does iCarly ring a bell?" She suddenly grabs her head and moans loudly, tear squirming from her eyes, which were sealed shut. Her body went rigid and she starts screaming and spazzing.

"Sam?" I ask. She becomes still, then screams and spazzes again. "DOCTOR COME QUICK! HELP! NURSE! SOMEONE HELP!" I couldn't do anything but watch her. It was if someone had stuck a knife in my back and twisted it. All I could do was watch her suffer, stand there knowing that she was in pain. Dr. Renolds rushes in.

"Shh. Sam, relax. Clear your mind." He soothes her she begins to slowly calm down. "Freddie help me."

I sat next to her on a doctor's stool. "Sam, calm down. It's- it's ok. Shh. It's me, Freddie." I run my hand along her soft cheek, receiving another shock. Apparently she did as well, because she froze for a moment, but continued to slightly twitch and grab at her head. The doctor looked at me amazed. "You seem to work magic with this girl." I thought back to when she didn't break my arm on the fire escape, one 3rd of January. "You're something special, both of you." He smiled.

It hit me. "Not separately." I say, staring into space.

"You've really got a thing for her, don't you?"

"Yeah- what? No! no no no."

"She's asleep." The doctor informed me.

"But she likes me, well she did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me before she fell. If I wasn't so slow to realize-" I caught myself, "some things, then she'd know who I am!" I was furious with myself. How could I be so stupid?

"Freddie, you do realize that she only will remember when she is taught. But be careful. It will hurt her dearly when those memories keep flooding back to her. She might black out several times a day. Stay with her, you seem to be able to calm her down. Bring her to school, make her remember, don't teach her new things. She might remember everything, but she might not. Good luck." He smiled, checked her IV and walked out.

"Sam, wake up." I shook her slightly, then looked around.

"mmmm" she groaned in her sleep.

"Ham!" I whispered in her ear. Her face scrunched up in pain for about five seconds but she inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered open.

"You never did tell me how I fell." She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, her big, bright, beautiful, dazzle- wait, this is SAM we're talking about! She's still Sam, right? But she doesn't remember… does she?

"Well, we were talking in the iCarly studio, and you said," she grimaced, obviously remembering something.

"I said," Sam looked at me, "Called Carly… prissiest," her face paled even more, "are we dat-?"

I cut her off. "No, but it's complicated. Geez, why can't you just remember?"

She looked appalled. "Well, excuse me!"

"You ruined everything!" I lied, a plan forming in my head. "I _hate _you!" I lie.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"I _hate_ you!" he yells. Well that was rud-

"AHH!" I scream. It feels like some split my head open with a dull axe. Memories flood back to me, one especially.

-FLASHBACK-

"Well, should we? Just to get it over with?" he asked, blushing.

"hmm," I question, "Just to get it over with?" I was actually hoping that that wasn't the only reason why.

"Just to get it over with." Freddie was a dreadful lier.

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" But we never hated each other, it was just complicated. I scooted closer to him.

"Totally." he choked on his words. "And we never tell anyone." Well, I wasn't planning on it!

"Never." I breath. He leans back and looks at my knee; what's so cool about my knee? He gulps, as if I was going to hurt him, what is he waiting for, a personal invitation? Probably. "Well, _lean_." He looks down and up and leans. The moment our lips touched, my head started to explode.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

My head was filled with dynamite! I was going to detonate! I scream like mad, grabbing my head, my body twitching. I hate it when I started to remember things. I screamed in anguish as I remembered our exchanges of false hate. Hate wasn't hate, our 'hate' was love! Then I heard a voice outside my head, "Sam, shh, it's alright." His voice melted me. I felt a pair of lips on my cheek so a fraction of a second, sending chills up my body, yet oddly calming me immediately.

"Why?" I moaned as I flutter my eyes open to meet his, the color of coffee.

He smiles but I see fear building in his eyes. "Why what?" He holds my hand and whispers something about a **Gibby**, whatever that is.

"Freddie, why do we fight? You seem like such a kind and caring boy." I saw a blush creep its way onto his cheeks and sit there. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, pondering.

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way. _I_ am the nice one, you're not. Well, weren't. Before all this happened, you would cause me strong physical and emotional pain," I clenched my teeth.

"Birthday speech." I mutter, to which he nods.

"You would ruin my life, but you made it up to me." He looks away, puckering his lips. "I do know why we fought, I think, but I also think you've had enough remembering for one day." He squeezes my hand and smiles. His grin makes me smile. He gets up and starts to leaves, but comes back.

"I thought you might want this." He pulls out a golden chain locket, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. **(A/N profile!) **I take it carefully, turning it over in my hands, only to see _FB+SP_ carved into one side and the word _Seddie_ on the other.

"Seddie?" I say, baffled. He grins his beautiful grin.

"'S' from Sam and 'eddie' from Freddie. Also because a locket that said '_Sad_die' sounds weird."

"Freddie, when I get out, I'm going to be very unstable, aren't I?" I look at him; he laughs.

"Mentally and physically?" He chuckles out, but I don't find it funny.

"Both." That shuts him up. "And I'll need some help, and you seem to know the most about me," and give him a pleading look, "so I was wondering…" I trail off

"You have almost all the same classes as I do, and the ones you don't you have Carly." He grins.

"Freddie, the memories fade." I say right before he leaves. He turns around quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"It's hard for me to remember details I did a moment ago; I can only remember the gist of it." Somehow that makes him smile.

"That's alright, we, Carly, Spencer, and I, will help you remember." He grins the grin I've so recently fallen in love with.


	4. iSchool

iSchool

**(A/N All I own is the idea, not iCarly. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time with you losers! Hahaha Jk.****)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Ow!" I wince and Carly and Freddie help me down the stairs. I'm very lucky to have them as friends. Carly helped me get dressed, did my hair and makeup. Spencer and Freddie spray painted my crutches lilac, blue, pink, and green and the very bottom. The special effects with them catching on fire really made the paint dry in a cool pattern.

"Hey, be glad the doctors could fix it, it was a very bad sprain." Carly told me as Freddie carried me to the main lobby. For some reason it reminded me of Japan. Carly rushed before us, dragging my wheelchair. I tightened my grip around Freddie's neck when he missed a step.

"Yes, I am glad, but it does hurt when a team of doctors have to work for an hour on my ankle." I try my hardest not to yell, Freddie's mother said that _yelling at people is impolite, it's a characteristic that will start a fight! _She is such a kind lady! A bit insane, but very considerate. Freddie, who was kind enough to carry me down the stairs, was lucky.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"This is so weird." I said as we reached the last few steps. "I'm so used to you carr-"

"NO CARRYING PEOPLE IN MY-" Lewbert screamed, but stopped himself when he saw that I was carrying Sam, and then he grinned, ew. People were doing that a lot lately, since basically the only time Sam would let me touch her was when we high-fived. Carly seemed amazed that I could, and would lift her.

-FLASHBACK-

"Fredward Benson, where do you think you're going?" My mother screeched. "It's six thirty in the morning." My gosh she was nosy.

"I'm going to Carly's." That was where Sam would be staying. It was easier for all of us, except my mom.

"You need to leave Carly al-" I cut her off, a rare thing I did.

"I have to help Sam!" she looked at me confused.

"Help Sam? It's just a twisted ankle!" she stated, I sighed.

"So?" I asked her. "She won't be able to stand, let alone walk, by herself for at least a day or two. Carly can't carry her down the stairs; Spencer can't always be with her, so I figured, if she can't hurt me, why not?" I lied. Actually, I wanted to find a way to help her. She was being genially nice to me, and I really enjoyed it.

"My Freddie is the sweetest boy in," she grabbed my face and turned it left and right, "the… whole… world!"

"Mom?" I muttered out between my squished face, "Wvat aar byou dobing?" She turned my face hard to the left.

"Looking for a hickey."

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"I'm gonna need," Lewbert stands up, "photographic evidence," he pulls out a camera, "of this!" He snaps a picture. Sam screams and the light and buries her face into my chest, she starts to spaz.

"Look what you did!" I hissed at Lewbert who looked taken aback. I try and sooth Sam. "It's ok, shh. Don't think." I run my fingers through Sam's hair and whisper in her ear. I realize how weird that sounds, but anything to calm her down. When she finally looks up, I put down in her wheelchair. I must admit, it looked awesome. It was mostly blue, although Spencer painted lilac stripes running along the top. Carly insisted on encouraging positive behavior, so she painted on pink hearts and flowers.

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

Aww, it was so sweet the way Freddie took care of Sam! It was like he was her big brother, or something. But it was different than that, it was more than caring. Now that Sam was nicer, thanks to my personality lessons, Freddie seemed to really take an interest to her, not that he hadn't before. Ever since they kissed, I've been able to see his interest in her. Sam told me that he closed his eyes and she felt sparks when they kissed, that it was perfect, almost natural. When _I_ kissed him, his eyes were open and the only thing I felt was when I accidentally bit my own tongue! Wait, she- Sam- felt sparks- Freddie- kiss? OMG! They like each other! What if he won't like her now that she's all perfect?

Freddie put Sam down in the wheelchair, almost dropped her at the last few inches. Sam scrunched her face together, and opened her eyes back up. What she did next made me drop my juice.

"Watch it, Fredface," she slapped his arm, "that hurt!" She used her most Sam-ish voice, old Sam. She gasped as she grabbed her head and scrunched her face, and then her eyes got really wide. "Freddie, I'm-" she said, truly sorry, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She looked pleadingly at Freddie who laughed and messed with her hair.

"That's my girl." He almost froze, looking into my eyes as he backed away from Sam.

"Wow, you can actually feel the awkward." Sam pinched the air. I looked at Freddie who smiled at Sam.

"Come on, school's only five blocks away." Freddie grinned.

The walk to school was _so_ unusual. Samantha and Freddie were actually having a decent conversation, laughing at each other's jokes, and occasionally touching each other, WITH OUT ANYONE GETTING KILLED! Samantha constantly looked up at Freddie, who was pushing her; she seemed really into him. Too bad we have to return the wheelchair tomorrow. Samantha slipped back into old Sam mode for a moment when we arrived at school.

"God, I really did hate this place, didn't I?" She asked. It was annoying that she remember some things, things that didn't matter, but she couldn't remember others. For example, she knew that Freddie first tasted Galini's pie on November 15, 2008, but she didn't know when her birthday was.

"Hey Freddie" I heard a voice call. We all spun around to find a giant shirtless potato that we call 'Gibby'. I saw Samantha gasp and grab her head. "What up with Sam?"

"Flashback attack." Freddie states plainly. When Samantha finally looks back up, she wore a grin.

"Gibby!" she yelled happily. She threw her arms out, to which a stunned Gibby swooped in for a hug. I glanced over to Freddie, who looked faintly annoyed. "How are you?" Samantha asked, holding only Gibby's hands.

"Fine! You seem so different" Gibby grinned. They chatted a bit before Gibby offered to take her to science. I glanced back at Freddie, who cheeks were slightly red and his hands balled into fists.

"You ok?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." he grumbles, shaking my hand off his shoulder. Something was seriously wrong. I walked into the little lobby before school.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Something between Sam and Gibby sort of ticked me off. Weirdly enough, I wasn't thrilled when Carly laid a hand on my shoulder. When Sam touched my, it felt like a thousand volts of electricity, but when Carly put a hand on my shoulder, it felt like a hand. I walked up to Samantha and Gibby right before they entered the school.

"I can take it from here." I told that shirtless potato. I stared to wheel her through the doors when I felt a tap on my hand. I leaned down to Samantha, who whispered,

"Thanks. He was starting to scare me." I grin like an idiot before I realized how close our faces were. I saw her delicately finger the locket. Both of us jumped, causing or jawbones to bump, at the sound of fifty or so people screaming Sam's name.

A crowd moved in, all of them bearing gifts and cards for Samantha. After about four minutes, a warning bell rings. The other students scatter as Ms. Brigs comes out and starts yelling. I wheel Samantha to her new locker, mine; we switched for the time being.

"Freddie, could you hand me my green notebook?" Samantha asked. We freeze as our fingers touch. We grin. Then an angry expression flashes on her face. "Hey dweeb, got any ham?" She scrunches her face together with a gasp. I hate it when Samantha is in pain.

"You sound like your old self! I think you might be starting to remember!" I smirk, patting her shoulder.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks, as she takes my hand. I look at our intertwined fingers.

"Maybe so." I said. She looked at me with a Sam-ish attitude.

"Well, I think you should know," her voice became more Sam, "what am I saying?" and back to Samantha, "well, you do have a right to know," Sam, "now you don't!" Samantha took a deep breath and said, "No matter whom I am right now, Sam or Samantha, they did not hate you, before and after the accident." She smiled. My face fell into a grin of relief so side I thought my face would crack.

"Oh, _now_ look what you've done!" the Sam in Samantha complained.

**(A/N **

**Hey, you! **

**Yeah you.**

**Do you know what this is?**

**l**

**V**

**It's a cool review button! **

**And I need at least ten more people to click it before I can write the next chapter!**

**SO CLICK!**

**P.S I have writers block so HELP ME OUT!)**


	5. iNternal Conflicts

iNternal Conflicts

"_No matter whom I am right now, Sam or Samantha, they did not hate you, before and after the accident." She smiled. My face fell into a grin of relief so side I thought my face would crack._

"_Oh, now look what you've done!" the Sam in Samantha complained._

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

"Alright, say it ONE more time." I demand of him, plopping myself on the couch of my apartment.

"She said, 'No matter whom I am right now, Sam or Samantha, they did not hate you, before and after the accident.' Then she turned back into old Sam and said, 'Oh, _now_ look what you've done!'" he says, grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl.

"I think she's gonna remember some things, but not all." I say, sipping my peppy cola.

"It's like she has two personalities; one that forgot and one that didn't." He says, looking distraught.

"I know. She's gonna be slipping back and forth between Sam and Samantha."

"Is it gonna be hard to know when she's who?" I think at his question.

"No. Both Sam and Samantha know that you know, but one is girlier and one likes to punch you."

"But they're the same person!" he yells. Our attention is caught with a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell, bouncing up to the door. I open it to reveal Sam, or Samantha.

"Sup, Carls?" She hops in and plops herself on the couch, grabbing some popcorn.

"Hey, Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she turns towards me, "may I have some?" I glance at Freddie, who catches my eyes.

"We're gonna be in for a bumpy ride." Freddie sips some peppy cola.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I turn to my left.

"Hey- Sam?" she wasn't moving. "Samantha?" I shook her. "Sam!" I shook her harder. She blinked rapidly and drew in a breath.

"DON'T" she yelled "CALL ME-" she froze again and shuttered. "Freddie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." She patted my arm.

"It's- it's alright?" I wasn't sure if it was. "Samantha, would you mind coming upstairs with me?" I stood up and offered my hand.

"Sure." She took my hand. At the stairs, she snaked her arm around my shoulder, sending chills down my spine.

I set her down on a red beanbag and plopped down on my blue one. "Sam, you seem to be flipping back and forth between old Sam and new Sam." I felt that being blunt was easiest.

"I know, but it's a good thing!" she grins to my confusion. "When that old Sam comes out, I let it so I can learn what I should be doing. I'm going to let the old Sam come back _almost _all the way, but I'm going to keep some new habits."

"Like brushing your teeth?" She slaps my arm, gently.

"Like being easier on you. I'm not gonna be a pansy, like Carls, but I won't murder you every day." We grin.

"I'd like that."

"I'm so tired of waiting for old Sam to return!" She throws her hands up. "What happened right before I fell?"

"Uhm…" I was trying to avoid this question so hard. "Well… we were arguing and I called you 'desperate' and then you did… this." I quickly peck her cheek. Wait, why didn't I just tell her. I open my eyes to find hers going wide. She let out an earsplitting scream of extreme pain. She grabbed her head and started thrashing around. What have I done?

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

He tenderly kisses my cheek, sending chills down my spine. The chills spread all over my body, making it go numb. Ok, now it's not chills, it- "_**AAAHHHHH!"**_ It's all too much. I see it all. The bet, the plane to Japan, the amazing first kiss, Fred, Missy, finding out Melanie kissed Freddie, Carly finding out about the kiss, my near death experience on the window washer platform, the fight.

"Sam!" I hear a voice in the distance shout. _Okay, _Samantha_, open your eyes! BREATHE!_

**Oh no, you did not just call me Samantha!**

_I did, now open your eyes before Freddie calls the cops! _I wrench my eyes open to find Fredpant's right over mine.

"Freddie! What happened?" I hear Carly scream.

"FOR THE HOLY LOVE OF HAM, CARLS, I'M FINE!"I scream. Freddie, I mean, Fredbags smirks.

"She's ba-ack!" He calls to her. I notice how he's positioned over me, almost as if to pin me down. He turns his attention back to me, only to find his nose a centimeter away from mine.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"She's ba-ack!" I sing back to Carly. I turn back and find my nose almost touching hers. We stare into each other's eyes, getting completely lost. They were blue, like an ocean, engulfing me. There was a million different colors in there, blues, greens, and almost brown. Wait, the brown was my eyes. I feel my lips grazing hers as my head spins in every direction. Some force in the universe had pushed my mouth onto hers.

"FREDDIE! THE INTERNET'S BROKEN!" Carly's annoyingly shrill voice rang out. Reluctantly, I pulled my head away. I felt a small _thump_ on my head as Sam lowed her hand, smirking.

"Yep, I'm back." She whispers as I help her up.

"If you didn't lose your memory, I'd be dead." I laugh, guiding her to the elevator. The doors close and the only image she left me was one of a sad Sam.

"Right?" I mutter, jumping down the stairs.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

MELTED CHOCOLATE! That's the color of his eyes, the eyes in which I'm lost in. Geez, I know I'm back but now I'm girly? Well not really, I've always loved his eyes. They filled me with warmth. They engulf me with love, something my mom never gave me. Next thing I know his lips are brushing against mine and I'm soaring though the clouds.

"FREDDIE! THE INTERNET'S BROKEN!" Carly's shrill voice rang through the air. Ugh, nice timing, _CARLY._ I- I have to get Fredlumps back…. I reach my hand up to his forehead and thump him. He grins and helps me up.

"Yep, I'm back." I whisper.

"If you didn't lose your memory, I'd be dead." He laughs, helping me hop to the elevator. The last thing I see before the doors close is a confused him.

"Yeah, maybe." I mutter as the elevator whirs.

**~~~Spencer's POV~~~**

Don't ask me how, but I'm stuck in a heating vent over the iCarly studio. I stick my head down to see Sam and Freddie wobbling in. Freddie puts her down on the red beanbag and plops down on the blue one. "Sam, you seem to be flipping back and forth between old Sam and new Sam." He says bluntly.

"I know, but it's a good thing!" she grins. "When that old Sam comes out, I let it so I can learn what I should be doing. I'm going to let the old Sam come back _almost _all the way, but I'm going to keep some new habits." Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?

"Like brushing your teeth?" She slaps his arm playfully. It looks like… flirting almost.

"Like being easier on you. I'm not gonna be a pansy, like Carls, but I won't murder you every day." We grin, even though they can't see me.

"I'd like that." He smirks.

"I'm so tired of waiting for old Sam to return!" She throws her hands up. "What happened right before I fell?"

"Uhm…" He looked uncomfortable. "Well… we were arguing and I called you 'desperate' and then you did… this." He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. OMG I could scream, but I won't. This is too good to interrupt; they are so cute together! I sound like Carly.

Her eyes go really wide, like, scary wide. She screams and grabs her head, thrashing. "SAM!" I yell, then shutting my mouth. Freddie doesn't seem to notice, he screams must be too loud. He leans over her, putting his arms, around her, caging her in. She starts panting and finally opens her eyes.

"Freddie! What happened?" I hear Carly scream.

"FOR THE HOLY LOVE OF HAM, CARLS, I'M FINE!"Sam yells.

Freddie turns his head to the door. "She's ba-ack!" Freddie yells in a sing- song way. When he turns his head back, they both freeze. By the looks of it, they're really close together, staring at each other. I quickly take out my extra long telescope and start letting it out until it was right over his head. Gently, I poke him, pushing his head the extra inch, pushing his lips onto Sam's. YES!

"FREDDIE! THE INTERNET'S BROKEN!" Carly screamed, breaking them apart. Sam thumped his forehead. He helps her up, both of them smiling.

"If you didn't lose your memory, I'd be dead." He laughs, helping her into the elevator. The doors close. "Right?" he asks himself. From the other end of the duct I hear Sam say,

"Yeah, maybe." Ooooh this is getting interesting. I pull my head up so he can't see me. He turns around and starts clapping apathetically, walking over towards me.

"Great job, Spencer." I pop my head out.

"You knew?" I ask.

"I didn't scream her name, and I know your voice." He smirks. I pop my head back into the vent to see the most hideous sight you could imagine.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"ROLY POLY!" he screams, falling out of the heating vent. Springing up, he says "You like Sam." I stare as he grins. "Freddie like _Sammy!_" he pokes my stomach; I slap his hands away.

"Stop it!"

He lowers his voice dramatically. "You didn't deny it." We start walking out of the room and down the stairs that had caused Sam accident. For some reason that only the gods of Sam's ham would know, I blush.

"Spencer, you're- insane!"

"I may be insane, but I'm not crazy." We stop at turn right before the bottom of the stairs. "Now, I've get a secret to tell you. Wendy, Carly's redhead friend, told me this. But Carly told me not to repeat gossip." I pout. "So listen closely, cuz I'm only gonna say this once." I grin as he leans down and whispers. "Carly…

**(A/N c.l.i.f.f.y MWA HA HA!**

**Hey, you! **

**Yeah you.**

**Do you know what this is?**

**l**

**V**

**It's a review button! **

**And I need at least five more people to click it before I can write the next chapter!**

**SO CLICK!)**


End file.
